1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a musical keyboard instrument, and more particularly to a support with which it is easy for a user to adjust the height of the musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, when a performer plays a musical instrument, it is usually provided on a support so that the musical instrument can be positioned at a desired height for the performer to use.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional support for a musical keyboard instrument is composed of a first leg (5) and a second leg (6). A middle portion of the first leg (5) is pivotally connected to that of the second leg (6). A disk (61) is securely mounted on the middle portion of the second leg (6) between the first and the second legs (5, 6). Multiple holes (62) are respectively and evenly defined along a periphery of the disk (61) in a radial pattern. A knob (51) is pressed by a spring (52) and a rod (not numbered) is provided on a first end of the knob (51) and can be engaged in the holes (62).
When used, the user pulls the knob (51) on the second end opposite the first end so that the rod detaches from one of the holes (62). Hence, the first leg (5) can be adjusted relative to the second leg (6) so that the conventional support for a musical keyboard instrument can be adjusted to a desired height to suit the user.
However, the rod cannot be positioned in the first leg (5) when withdrawn from the hole (62) to adjust the conventional support. It is difficult for just one user to adjust the conventional support when the knob (51) must always be pulled to keep the rod out of the hole (62).
Therefore, the invention provides a support for a musical keyboard instrument to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.